Perfect as You
by ISungyi
Summary: Sungmin adalah orang yang terobsesi pada kesempurnaan. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kyuhyun tak tega melihat kekasihnya itu selalu bekerja sangat keras demi kata sempurna /KYUMIN BL / RATE : AMAN / ONESHOOT / Keep calm and love Kyumin /


_Another Love Story about Kyumin_

_**~Perfect as You~.**_

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre :**

**Canon (?), Rommance,**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, BL, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda nampak dengan sangat hati-hati melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan berjalan menyelinap di kamarnya agar tidak mengganggu penghuni lain yang mungkin sudah tertidur di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Lee Sungmin, nama pemuda yang tengah mengendap-endap itu segera meletakkan tas punggungnya sesaat setelah ia berhasil sampai di kamar tidurnya. Raut lelah nampak jelas tergambar di wajah manisnya setelah hampir belasan jam lamanya ia berkutat dangan schedhule latihan untuk peran terbarunya di drama musikal.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, jemari putihnya mulai bergerak melepas satu demi satu kancing kemeja putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Sungmin menatap bias wajahnya di atas cermin, kantung matanya semakin lama terlihat semakin menghitam saja karena minimnya waktu tidur yang ia dapatkan. Sungmin menguap, kedua matanya nyaris tertutup rapat karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika seseorang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya kemudian secara tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya tanpa bermaksud untuk membuatnya terkejut.

Meski pemuda jangkung itu tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya, namun tetap saja tubuh Sungmin sedikit berjingkat karena perbuatannya. Sungmin berusaha menghindar, namun menyadari jika _namja_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sungmin urung untuk memberontak. _Namja_ jangkung itu pun tersenyum ketika tubuh Sungmin mulai bisa menerimanya.

"Aku terkejut kau belum tidur." Sungmin membuka suaranya. _Namja_ jangkung yang ada di belakangnya itu hanya tersenyum sembari menempelkan dagunya di atas bahu Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya bahkan mulai bergerilya di sekitar ceruk Sungmin untuk menghirup aroma tubuh dari orang yang amat ia rindukan itu.

"Hentikan Kyu, aku lelah." Sungmin berucap jengah. Namun Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang tengah memeluknya itu malah mengacuhkannya dan terus saja menciumi leher Sungmin sesukanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun aku bilang hentikan! Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya ketika Lee Sungmin mulai meninggikan suaranya. _Namja_ tampan itu perlahan membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menatap wajah lelah kekasihnya itu dengan perasaan iba.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Lihat saja kau bahkan tidak sempat datang ke pesta perusahaan. Padahal pesta itu juga untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser kita." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sangat menyesal. Dengan gerakan lembut Kyuhyun membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Jadi bagaimana pestanya?" Suara parau Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya tak suka, "Jadi kau lebih memilih tahu tentang pesta itu daripada perasaanku yang sangat mencemaskanmu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Jadi berapa banyak _wine_ yang kau minum?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku tidak menikmati pestanya jika kau ingin tahu." pungkasnya sedikit ketus.

"Benarkah? kenapa?"

"Masih bertanya kenapa. Tentu saja karena kau tidak ada. Aku harus berulang kali melihat jam dan mengechek ponselku untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu. Tetapi kau justru sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

"Itu karena kami berlatih terus menerus."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikanku, bukan? Setidaknya kau harus ingat bahwa di sini ada orang yang selalu menunggu kabar darimu."

Sungmin menyesal mendengar nada kecewa dari setiap perkataaan Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku." ucapnya untuk meredam kekecewaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. "Kau tahu kau akan selalu mendapat maaf dariku." Sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan nada kesal. "Rasanya aku menyesal memberitahumu soal _casting_ itu." gumamnya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sungmin.

"Jadi kau menyesal karena aku mendapatkan peran itu?" ketus Sungmin dengan suaranya yang masih terbungkam pelukan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"_Ne._ Aku sangat menyesal."

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit sudut bibir tebalnya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya di atas bahu Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menunduk, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan pria yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku menyesal karena sekarang kau terlihat lebih sibuk dari semua orang yang berada di _dorm_ ini. Aku mencemaskanmu Ming." ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin berdehem pelan kemudian mengusap pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Kyuhyun telah mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat peduli padanya, kekasihnya itu bahkan rela tidur paling larut hanya untuk memastikan ia telah berada di dalam kamarnya dan tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun menangkup tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang sembari menatap dalam kedua _onyx_ milik kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja Kyu. Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau selalu tidur terlambat padahal kau punya jadwal pagi. Jangan menungguku jika aku pulang lewat dari jam 12 malam. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena aku."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya dengan erat, "Bodoh. Mana bisa aku tidur jika belum melihatmu?... Jangan memaksakan dirimu Ming. Cobalah untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, "Aku tidak bisa."ujarnya kemudian. "Aku harus bekerja keras untuk semua yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang punya banyak penggemar. Suaraku tidak sebagus suaramu. Aku harus berlatih keras untuk bisa sebagus dirimu. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan malu berada di sampingmu."

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu hanya untuk berada di sampingku. Aku yang memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku yang memintamu berada di sampingku."

"Setidaknya aku harus bisa seistimewa dirimu."

"Kau selalu istimewa Ming, kau bahkan sangat sempurna."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menatap sorot mata Sungmin kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Kau yang terbaik Ming. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." ujarnya sebelum kembali mengecup bibir shape-M Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher jenjang Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya itu membawanya larut ke dalam ciuman hangat yang memabukkan. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit agar memudahkan Kyuhyun menyesap seluruh ruang di dalam bibirnya. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang awalnya cukup mengganggu tiba-tiba saja melebur bersama dengan rasa bahagia dan saling memiliki yang mereka rasakan. Sungmin tersenyum dalam kuluman bibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu benar-benar bisa membuat rasa penat dan juga lelahnya menghilang begitu saja. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana ia menggambarkan perasaan cintanya yang tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tahu bahwa setiap bersama dengan Kyuhyun semua rasa cemas dan juga ketakutannya akan menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun yang paling memahami dirinya. Orang yang paling tahu bagaimana menghadapi sikapnya yang terkadang begitu dingin dan juga kaku.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih terpejam ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan gerakan lembut ia mengecup kedua mata Sungmin dan membawa pemuda mungil itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidurlah Ming. Aku akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu sampai kau tertidur."

Sungmin tersenyum masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh berisinya meringkuk di pelukan Kyuhyun sambil menikmati merdunya suara Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk tertidur dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mereka bahkan saling bertautan sampai sinar mentari pagi membangunkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya dan menyadari posisi tubuhnya yang masih bersandar pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongak, menatap bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena masih terlelap.

**CUP**

Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun, "Selamat pagi Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya lembut sebelum kemudian beranjak bangun untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan kekasihnya hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Apa ini bisa dibilang Canon?_**

**_kkkkkkkkk_**

**_Aku bukan cenayang yang tahu segalanya tentang KyuMin ^^_**

**_Aku hanya orang yang sangat mencintai KyuMin dan berharap mereka selalu bahagia_**

**_semoga kalian suka_**

**_Keep Calm and Love KYUMIN_**

**_(Sby, 131101)_**


End file.
